


Possessed and Caressed by a Naughty Spirit

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Edging, F/M, Femdom, Genderplay, Hypnosis, JOI - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possession, Screenplay/Script Format, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A skilled medium is having a difficult time going to sleep, so his best friend, who happens to be a ghost he helped unbind from her grave, decides to soothe him with her words. Except, that's not all she does, as the spirits puts him fully under hypnosis in order to possess his body and use it to feel earthly pleasure again.
Kudos: 7





	Possessed and Caressed by a Naughty Spirit

{A little drowsy} Hmm? What’s up?

[Brief pause]

Ah, I know that face. You’re having trouble going to sleep, aren’t you?

Yeah? Counting sheep didn’t work? 

That’s alright. I’ll have you snoozing in no time.

Oh, it isn’t any trouble. Really. 

In fact, this is the least I could do for you. If we’d never met, I’d still be stuck in that dreadful graveyard, forced to watch helplessly as the world went on without me. I know I’ve told you before, but you can’t imagine how horrible it was to exist like that, as a lingering ghost--entirely alone in the world, unable to talk to anyone. 

So don’t worry about asking me for a few favors. I owe you for releasing my spirit, for freeing me from that dismal fate. Now, I even have a chance of completing my unfinished business. Who knows? In a few months, I might be ready to pass on to the other side.

And I have you to thank for giving me that chance. 

{A little somber, almost to herself} I will miss you, you know.

{Recovering herself} I’m sorry, I got carried away. I know you’re just doing what you were trained to. Still, there aren’t many mediums left in the world, and I’m lucky you found me. 

Here, let me show you how grateful I am.  
Just settle into the bed and let me lull you back to sleep.

There you go. Find a really comfortable spot, okay?

Good. We’ll start like usual, so close your eyes. And no peeking!

{Soft chuckle} Just kidding. I know you wouldn’t disobey me.

There you go. Close those eyes, and take in a few deep breaths, just like I taught you.

Breathe in… {Deep inhalation}

And out… {Deep exhalation} 

In… {Deep inhalation}

And out.. {Deep exhalation}

Good job. You should be feeling a little calmer now. 

Your body feels warm and heavy…

Keep breathing.

Breathe in peace and tranquility… {Deep inhalation}

And breathe out all your stress, all the tension in your muscles.. {Deep exhalation}

That’s it. Feel yourself falling under trance as you breathe. With every breath you take the outside world begins to fade away more and more, until only my voice exists. 

Go deeper. 

Let your lungs fill with air, let them expand as you fall even deeper under my spell.

In… {Deep inhalation}

And out.. {Deep exhalation}

In… {Deep inhalation}

And out.. {Deep exhalation}

Good boy. You don’t have to think right now. Just listen to my words and obey. 

Your mind is becoming blank and empty… Everything except for my voice is disappearing. The world is quiet and dark now. A peace has settled over this sunken place you find yourself in, this place below your waking thoughts.

Reality has become something without form, without shape. Yet, you feel at ease here, in this deep place. The surroundings are… familiar. The quality of the darkness is reminiscent of me, of my control. Like my voice, the shadows envelope you, begin to coil around your body. 

Don’t fight it, sweetie. 

Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay. 

You’ve done this before, remember? I’m just helping you go to sleep… That’s all.

Relax, sweetheart. I’ve got you. You’re safe with me.

You trust me, don’t you? 

Yeah? Good boy. 

That makes me really happy. I enjoy spending this time with you, peeking into your deepest thoughts, shaping them to my will. 

Your mind is pliant. It yields to me, to my will. I can make you do whatever I want when you’re like this, under my trance. But… only because you let me. 

That’s why you’re such a good boy. You *want* to be obedient, you *want* to submit to me. I wouldn’t have been able to hypnotize you otherwise. 

Mmm, it feels nice to give over control, doesn’t it? So easy, so simple…

All you have to do it *drop*.

*Drop* for me, baby. Feel yourself falling even deeper. Endlessly falling.

The last vestige of your waking mind is slipping away, being replaced with blissful emptiness. 

*Drop*.

10… Your ego, your self, is fracturing, shattering into a million pieces.

9… *Drop*

8… your body begins to dissolve into the darkness

7… but you aren’t afraid, because I’m still here with you, guiding you.

6… focus on my voice as 

5… you go even deeper. You’re spiraling into the depths, beyond nothingness.

4… *Drop*

3… You are overcome with a sense of tranquility. Even as you disappear into my words, you know I’ll return to raise you up again, to fit the pieces of your consciousness back together again.

2… so just give in, sweetheart. Give in and…

1… *Drop*. 

Good boy. Fall asleep for me.

See yourself lying in bed, so restful. I hover beside you, my body faintly outlined in soft blue light. 

Watch as I move closer, ever closer, until the boundary between us begins to fade. I reach forward and my hand passes through you, into you. 

My will merges with yours. Envision the energy flowing through your body right now, the currents of your control. Now see those currents of light slowly dim as my spirit takes you over.

It starts with your feet. They’ve become so numb, you can hardly even move your toes. But I want you to try for me. Just clench your feet up, okay? 

Good boy. That’s it. Clench and hold…

Hold it…

Now release.

Feel as the last bit of energy drains from your feet, feel it being replaced with my control.

Now let’s move onto your legs and your thighs. Clench them for me, baby.

Hold it…

And release… 

Mmm, there we go. Just let me in, sweetheart. Be a good little boy and submit to me. I’m going to take your body from you, piece by piece. 

Feel as the energy in your legs disappears, how it becomes connected with the rest of my spirit. 

It’s like a circuit, baby--a circuit running through your body. And I’m taking control of the switch, altering the pathways, so that your limbs, your muscles, become mine.

But that’s what you want, isn’t it? 

Yeah, you like giving yourself over to me. And what better way to show your devotion than to allow me to possess you? That’s the ultimate submission, the ultimate act of obedience.

Good boy. 

Let’s move to your stomach. I want you to clench the muscles there.

Clench and hold…

Then release. 

Now your hands. Ball them up into fists for me. 

Clench them nice and tight…

Then release, and let all the tension in them evaporate…

Mmm, you’re doing so well, baby. Can you feel my spirit taking over, how my words go to your very core, making you quiver?

{Soft moan} We’re so close now. So wonderfully, deliciously close.

Just tense your arms. Concentrate the last bit of energy into them, allow it to build…

Hold… Hold…

And let it all go. Feel as the energy drains from your arms, making way for a fuzzy haze.

*Good boy*.

Are you ready for me to take over? Yeah, are you excited to give your body over to mistress, so she can have lots of fun with it?

{Excited} You look so eager…

But remember, I’ll only go through with this if you want me to. You give me permission to possess your body, and that permission can be revoked at any time. If you’re ever uncomfortable, just say the word, and I’ll stop, okay? 

But I don’t think you’ll want to do that. 

{Soft chuckle} I’m going to give you pleasure you’ve only dreamed of. And I’m just excited for it as you are. So let’s not wait any longer. 

*Drop* {more firm/intense for this command of ‘drop’} for me. 

Let me in and *drop*. 

{Slightly mischievous chuckle} Good boy. How does it feel to share your body with me?

You don’t have to say it. I can tell how hard your heart’s beating. How hard *my* heart’s beating. 

{Laughing, almost giggling} Oh, this is so fun! It’s been ages since I had a body. 

{Suggestive} And I’ve never been in a *man’s body* before. There are so many things I’d like to try out with you. Or, rather, *make* you do.

{Chuckle} God, I’m so glad I took up hypnotherapy when I was alive. It would’ve been so much harder to possess you if you weren’t under trance. 

And I am sorry I had to deceive you like this, baby. It’s just… I didn’t want to scare you away. If you were already hypnotized, I thought you might be a little more honest with me. 

I had no idea you’d actually been waiting for me to do this. 

Sweetie, why didn’t you just say so? 

Were you too shy? 

Mmm, that’s okay. It all worked out in the end. Now I get to play with you however I want.

Yeah, feel me running your hands along your chest…

{Moaning} Oh, this is incredible… I missed having a body so much…

Can you feel my pleasure, sweetie? The ecstasy I experience simply from rubbing your thighs?

{Moaning} Your skin is so soft, so warm…

Touching myself feels *so good*. {Soft moan} I’d forgotten how much I enjoyed this. How did I ever get any work done when I was alive? 

{Moaning} Baby...

Fuck, you love being helpless so much. Mmm, there’s no use trying to hide it. I’ve already gotten so stiff down there…

{Moaning} Ah, this is new… I’ve never had a cock before. Mmm, it’s throbbing like crazy, desperate for me to touch it… And my balls are so heavy. 

{Moan} You’re pent up, aren’t you? The pressure in my groin is almost unbearable. {Moan} Sweetie, you really should let it out more often. 

But don’t worry. Mistress is going to take care of you now.

Just relax and watch as I make you start—{soft moan}--rubbing my full balls.

Yeah, that’s it. You’re mine tonight, baby. Your cock, your balls--every part of you is *mine*.

{Moaning} I’m taking a finger and stroking it along my aching shaft. I can feel the blood rushing down there. {Soft moan} My dick is getting so hard. 

I just want to wrap my fingers around it and make myself cum.

{Moaning} Fuck…

Not yet. 

It’s been so long since I’ve been able to touch myself… And this is such an amazing body.

I have to--mmm--take my time. 

Ah, good boy. You love being teased, don’t you? It must be incredible, experiencing the same sensations as me, feeling your body from my perspective. 

{Moaning} Feel me grip my cock and just *squeeze*. Yeah, really gentle. I’m going to have fun with this. 

We’re going to go nice and slow, so I can appreciate every inch of this amazing body. 

See me take my other hand and—{lick}--lick the palm before using it to rub the swollen head of my cock.

{Moaning} Oh, that’s it… 

Let my pleasure wash over you, let it melt your mind…

Mmm, my palm’s getting all sticky with pre, baby…

I’m going to… spread it over the tip.

Fuck, good boy. Listen to me moan as I toy with you, as I make you my adorable little puppet.

{Moaning} I think--I think it’s time I started stroking myself…

{Moan} Oh god… This feels so fucking good, sweetie. Watch me jerking my thick cock, pumping my hand up and down.

Up… and down…

I’m going all the way from the base… to the tip. Slow, delicious strokes…

Mistress is going to teach you how to appreciate your body, sweetie. How to appreciate this incredible cock… *My* cock…  
Mhm. I bet you always rush when you masturbate, don’t you? You go as fast as you can, racing to spurt that creamy load all over the place. 

Well not today, sweetheart. I plan on working myself up to an edge, making the arousal build up until I can’t take it anymore and I just have to *erupt*.

{Moaning} That’s it. I’m going a little faster now. Yeah, take it, baby.

Just sit there helplessly as I have my way with you… As I—{Soft moan}--fuck my hand…

Watch me take my other hand and start playing with my nipples… {Moan} So sensitive….

Gently rubbing one of my nipples with my fingers. Feel the ecstasy coursing through your body like a warm tidal wave. Feel your balls tensing up, desperate for more.

{Moaning} Good boy. I’m getting right onto that edge. 

Mmm, but no cumming, slut. Mistress will be very disappointed if you cut the fun short now. 

So just bear with it. 

I promise, when we’re done and you’re a drained, shaking mess, you’ll thank me for it. 

{Moaning} Such a good fucking boy. 

I’m going to stroke my cock even faster now. Yeah, ride that edge with me.

{Moaning} Yeees! 

I’m almost there… I can feel it. I’m about to unload my heavy balls and shoot out rope after rope of sticky cum… 

{Moaning} Fuck, so close. So close…

And stop. 

{Slightly exhausted chuckle, as she gets off the edge} That’s right. I’m taking my hand off my throbbing, aching cock. Mmm, look at it twitch, desperate for just a little more stimulation.

But no. We’re going to take a second to cool down, to get off that edge…

Good boy. Breathe with me. 

Come on. In… {Deep inhalation}

And out.. {Deep exhalation}

In… {Deep inhalation}

And out.. {Deep exhalation}

In… {Deep inhalation}

And out.. {Deep exhalation}

Good boy. Mistress loves how obedient you’ve been for her. 

Yeah. you’re my perfect little boy aren’t you?

Are you feeling relaxed again? 

Ready for mistress to toy with your body all over again?

Okay then. See me rubbing my thighs. Just light, feather touches, working my way up to that wonderful cock.

Almost there…

{Moan} I’m gripping my hand around it and making slow, gentle strokes, building up that excitement. 

I take my other hand and start playing with my balls again. So heavy now, so full of cum. 

{Moaning} I’m going to work up a massive load, sweetie. 

I’m pumping my hand a little faster now, jerking my dick. Good boy. See how hard I am? 

{Moaning} Pre-cum keeps leaking from the tip…

Fuck, I love playing with myself. I always have. 

When I was alive I used to—{Soft moan}--cum every single night. Yeah, I’d lie there in bed, rubbing my clit, fingering my tight, wet pussy until I made a mess all over the sheets.

You’re so lucky to have a body, sweetie. 

You get to experience this kind of pleasure just by touching yourself, just by--mmm--squeezing your shaft like this…

Yeah, I’m going to tighten my grip a bit, sweetheart. I know you like it when I tease my cock like this, moving my hand so slowly…

{Moaning} I can feel the thick sperm welling up in my balls, waiting to spurt out. 

{Groaning} I want to let it out so badly…

This is completely different from what it was like to cum as a woman…

The pressure just keeps building. I know—{Soft moan}--I know when I finally go over the edge, it’s going to be really intense.

I’m going to make such a fucking mess, baby.

{Moaning} I wish I could thrust my cock inside a soft, wet mouth… Right now, all I want is to put my hands on the back of your head and just--push you down onto my shaft.

Yeah, do you like the thought of mistress making you gag on her cock?

Oh, I know you do, you little slut.

{Moan} Mistress’ adorable, perfect little pet.

{Moaning} I bet it would feel amazing to pump my load down your throat…

If only I had my own body and a nice, thick dick, just like this one...  
Do you know what I’d do?

I’d have you get down on your knees and suck me off. And right when I’m about to cum, I’d pull out so I could give you a big, messy facial. Yeah, I’d paint you with my fucking jizz, baby--mark you as mine. 

{Moaning} Watch me—{Spit}--spit into my hand and rub it all over my shaft. 

Ah, Yes! 

Mistress is getting lubed up...

{Moaning} I’m going to stroke myself faster, sweetie.

Ride that edge with me. 

{Moaning} Yes! That’s it!

Good boy. Keep holding on for me. I’m almost there…

Almost there...

{Soft groan of frustration} Mmm, I can’t take it anymore,

I’m going to count you down, okay?

And when I reach zero we’ll cum together. 

10… See me pump my throbbing, desperate cock…

9… 

8… I can feel the sperm in my balls, ready to shoot out

7…

6… I’m stroking as fast as I can now, so close to the edge

5…

4… Almost there… You just have to hang on for a little longer, sweetheart…

3…

2… Get ready….

1…

0… Cum with me, sweetie! 

{Moaning} Empty your load, feel it shooting and spurting out as my cock spasms in pleasure...

Yes! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!

{Improv to orgasm}

{Breathing hard as she very gradually comes down from her orgasm}

Good boy… Mistress came so much for you. Mhm, I’m all sticky now.

It felt so good, spurting out my seed like that… 

I could get used to having a cock. In fact, I think I’ll give myself one when I get a new body. I bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you, sweetie?

[Brief pause]

Hmm? 

{Soft chuckle} No, you heard me right. I plan on bringing myself back to life.

I mean, did you really think that I intended to pass onto the other side? Of course not.

If that’s what I’d wanted, I could’ve done it the second you freed me. But why go through all that trouble when I can just have you create a new vessel for me?

{Slight sigh} I know, you’re still a little skeptical. 

It is possible, though, I promise. I’ll teach you how once I’m finished having fun this wonderful body.

[Brief pause]

Oh, you thought I was already done with you?

{Sweetly} No, pet.

I’ve been without a body for years. One orgasm isn’t going to be enough to satisfy me.

Mmm, that’s right, mistress is going to make you into an overstimmed mess. 

But I’m not cruel, so why don’t we take a little bit to recover first?

Yeah, that sounds good, doesn’t it?

Okay, breathe with me, sweetie. Breathe and drift in the aftershocks of my pleasure.

[Steady breathing for a little bit]

Good boy. I think you’re ready now.

Uh, uh, no fussing. Mistress knows what’s best for you. And my perfect little boy always listens to his mistress, doesn’t he?

{Sweetly} That’s what I thought.

So just watch as I take a finger and—{Soft moan}--run it along the length of my shaft.

Nice and gentle… 

{Moaning} So sensitive. 

Ah, I’m getting hard again. Fuck, watch as your mistress grips her big, stiff dick and jerks herself off. 

Yeah, I’ll go slow for now. See me stroke myself up and down. Up… and down…

{Moaning} Take it, slut. Just sit back and let me make you into my toy, into my perfect little cockslut.

Mmm, you fucking love being my pet, don’t you?

You love it when I take control.

God, you’re so adorable. I kind of wish I could show you off.

What if I made you do this public? I could do it, you know. 

{Chuckle} Looks like someone’s excited.

Are you imagining it, sweetie? Me exposing you as the slut you are? Going outside and stroking this beautiful dick in front of everyone?

{Soft laughter} Don’t worry. I plan on keeping you as an indoor pet for now.

Yeah, you only get to be a slut for me. Got it?

Good boy. I’m going to stroke faster now.

{Moaning} I’m pumping my dick, baby…

Fuck. Work up that second load for me…

I’m making you cum *so hard*, sweetie.

{Moaning} Let me just add some more lube.

{Spitting} That’s it. I gotta get my cock all slippery again.

See me rub that spit all over my cock...

{Slightly more intense moaning} I’m going as fast I can… 

God, I want to cum so bad. I fucking need it, baby. I *need* to empty my load.

Yeah, work that dick. Stroke as hard as you can.

*Good boy*. Suck a good fucking boy.

Mistress loves you a whole lot.

{Moaning} Yeah, you’re my little baby boy.

I’m so close… 

Ah, my hips are bucking on my own…

{Moaning} Imagine I’m thrusting into a tight, wet hole, sweetie. Feel it wrapping around my shaft and *clenching*...

Ah, I’m going to cum agian!

Yes! Cum with me, baby! Cum now!

Keep thrusting until all that creamy cum comes spurting out!

[Improv to orgasm]

{Breathing heavily as she comes down}

That was incredible… I haven’t felt like that… well, ever.

I wish I could stay in your body longer, sweetie. But I think--I think it’s time I gave it back.

Don’t worry, though, because I'll definitely want to do this again. 

{Chuckle} I know how much you like being my little puppet. 

Mmm, are you ready to come back up?

Okay, then.

1… Feel my spirit fade from your body

2… 

3… Your limbs are beginning to wake

4…

5… The currents of energy are flowing through them once more

6… 

7… You are buoyed up by my voice, becoming more and more aware, more and more clear headed

8… I’m putting the pieces of your mind back together, making it stronger, better

9… You’re almost there

10… Wake up, sweetie. Wake up for me.

Good boy. You did so well. Mistress is really happy. 

Yeah, I had so much fun playing with you. But you have to go to sleep now.

Mhm.

{Soft chuckle} I’m sorry I kept you up so late, but something tells me you don’t mind too much.

So get yourself cleaned up for me and come back to bed, okay? You’re going to need to be well rested tomorrow. 

Go on. I’ll wait here, and when you get back I’ll wrap my arms around you like always, dreaming of the day when we can finally cuddle each other for real. 

[End]


End file.
